The present invention relates to a developer conveying device, and relates to an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic printer using the developer conveying device.
In an electrophotographic printer (hereinafter, referred to as a printer), a developer image is formed on a surface of an image bearing body, and is transferred to a surface of a recording medium (i.e., a recording sheet) via an intermediate transfer belt. After the transfer of the developer image, a residual developer may remain on the surface of the image bearing body. A recovery container is provided for recovering such a residual developer. The recovery container has an elongated box shape.
A conveying screw is rotatably provided in the recovery container in such a manner that an axial direction of the conveying screw is parallel to a longitudinal direction of the recovery container. The developer is conveyed by the conveying screw, and is distributed throughout the recovery container.
When the developer adheres to the conveying screw, a capacity (i.e., a conveying capacity) with which the conveying screw conveys the developer may decrease. Therefore, in order to prevent the developer from adhering to the conveying screw, a prevention plate having a plurality of fins is provided so as to contact the conveying screw (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-107930 (FIGS. 4 through 9).
In this regard, there is a demand for enhancing the conveying capacity of the developer.